


Storms Ahead PT-BR

by roslyn08



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roslyn08/pseuds/roslyn08
Summary: “Lily Evans acreditava que tudo acontecia por um motivo, e mesmo que ela não pudesse entender qual fosse, era assim que as coisas funcionavam. Se tratava de um fato consumado tal como o sol nascer no leste e se pôr no oeste, e que após os dias vem as noites.................James não apenas acreditava, mas sabia que ele fazia as decisões de sua vida. Aprendera, durante seus dezesseis anos e cinco meses de vida que você precisa fazer suas escolhas (...) e que deveria aprender a lidar com as consequências de seus atos.”





	Storms Ahead PT-BR

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, primeiramente, essa será uma das maiores long fics da história das long fics. Meus planos iniciais, e até hoje (22/nov/17) são da história acabar no dia 31 de outubro de 1981.   
> Eu não acredito que jamais vá desistir de escrever ela, principalmente porque essa é uma ideia que eu tenho na cabeça já fazem anos, e só tomei coragem pra colocar em palavras agora. Porém, eu não prometo rapidez na postagem dos capítulos – eu sou virginiana galera. Desculpa.  
> Ah, nada nessa história me pertence. Obvio. É tudo da JK.
> 
> Aos agradecimentos: Essa história absolutamente não existiria sem a Lanna. De formas que eu não posso nem descrever. Ela é quem aguenta meus surtos de inspiração noturnos, os de insegurança e também é a minha crítica e n°1. Eu te amo, Storms Ahead nao existiria sem você.  
> À Mica, pela melhor capa minimalista do mundo, e por se oferecer pra ler e dar opinião mesmo não entendendo nada sobre Harry Potter.   
> E claro, a Lara. Por ser a maior entusiasta possível.  
> Existem outras pessoas que eu nem ao menos sei se um dia lerão essa história, mas que precisam ser lembradas. Ana, principalmente, pelas inúmeras headcannons trocadas durante o dia todo. E pelos memes.
> 
> Se você leu até aqui, a você também. A todos que lerem. Eu sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo só por estar realmente postando isso aqui.  
> Xx

(Não há lugar como o lar)

Lily Evans era uma crédula.  
Para ela, tais coisas como acaso não existiam. Não passavam de ideias mirabolantes criadas pelo homem para que ele sentisse que tinha algum poder sobre a vida ou o universo. Em sua concepção, tudo se tratava do Destino e as coisas que ele tinha a oferecer.   
Lily Evans acreditava que tudo acontecia por um motivo, e mesmo que ela não pudesse entender qual fosse, era assim que as coisas funcionavam. Se tratava de um fato consumado tal como o sol nascer no leste e se pôr no oeste, e que após os dias vem as noites.  
Ela era, sim, uma romântica incurável, de histórias de amor com meios sofridos e finais felizes, mas pessoalmente ela não acreditava que aquilo a classificasse como uma pessoa ingênua. Muito pelo contrário, ela tinha plena consciência de que o Destino poderia ser uma vadia, e sentia tanta raiva disso quanto qualquer outra pessoa sentiria.  
Ainda assim, Lily não conseguia entender como qualquer pessoa que vivesse o mesmo mundo que ela e visse todas as coisas que ela via pudesse ser menos que um crédulo, porque a cada dia primeiro de setembro, desde o ano de mil novecentos e setenta e um, lhe parecia muito óbvio que a existência de todas as pessoas e que tudo que se passava em suas vidas era causada por uma série de fatores pré-determinados.  
Todos os anos, de junho até setembro, ela ia se deitar com medo de acordar no dia seguinte apenas para descobrir que os últimos anos de sua vida haviam sido um fruto muitíssimo bem estruturado de sua mente fértil. E todos os anos, assim que seu pai a deixava no trêm que saía da Plataforma 9¾, em King's Cross, Londres, com lágrimas nos olhos e um abraço apertado, Lily respirava aliviada e tinha suas crenças reafirmadas e concretizadas.  
Sua vida não era uma fantasia, delírio, sonho, ou qualquer outra coisa que a tornasse menos real. E ali estava ela mais uma vez, no expresso a caminho da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts.   
Ainda havia resquícios do que fora um verão muito quente e sufocante, mesmo que em poucas semanas a estação fosse embora para dar lugar à paisagem dourada típica de outubro, portanto, a comitiva estava calorosa e abafada devido ao sol que entrava pelas janelas empoeiradas. Por todos os lados, ela ouvia gritos excitados de adolescentes animados, e vez ou outra gritava uma repreensão para alguns alunos mais jovens enquanto caminhava pelos corredores, cumprindo sua função como monitora.  
– ... Eu não estou realmente triste com isso, na verdade – ia dizendo seu companheiro de cargo tranquilamente – Porque você sabe que eu nunca fui um preparador de Poções tão bom assim, então não foi um choque tão grande.  
Remus Lupin era, assim como Lily, um sextanista da Grifinória. Em seu aspecto físico, ele era muito alto e magro, com cabelos em um tom que variava entre castanho muito claro e loiro anormalmente escuro que tornava difícil realmente categoriza-lo. E ele tinha cicatrizes. Várias. Pelo rosto e braços, e ninguém (bem, quase ninguém) sabia exatamente de onde elas vinham. Elas não deixavam Lily esquecer que, sim, o Destino poderia ser uma grande vadia cruel e desalmada.  
Agora, por dentro, Remus era definitivamente uma das pessoas favoritas de Lily naquela escola. Ele deveria ser o ser humano mais gentil a pisar na face da Terra, com uma aura de paz e tranquilidade irradiante, além de responsável, inteligente e divertido para se ter por perto – como o irmão que qualquer pessoa gostaria de ter. Como o sol em um dia frio: quente e acolhedor.  
– Eu poderia ter te ajudado com Poções se você tivesse pedido - ela respondeu, sinceramente. - De verdade, Remus.  
A resposta dele foi um sorriso de lado.  
– Eu sei que poderia. Mas de verdade, James fez tudo o que podia. Eu só não sou um talento natural como vocês.  
– Talvez eu tivesse sido uma professora melhor que o Potter... – ela respondeu, em um tom brincalhão que o fez sorrir.  
– Não o deixe te pegar duvidando das habilidades dele – eles riram juntos, e Remus deu de ombros – Eu estou de boa. Honestamente, as masmorras me dão claustrofobia, e o Peter também não teve a nota necessária.  
Lily arqueou uma sobrancelha, surpresa. Embora Peter Pettigrew não fosse tão brilhante quanto seus amigos, ela não esperava que ele fosse falhar em alguma das matérias dos NOM's. Nem mesmo em uma tão difícil como Poções.  
– Então vai ser o que? James, Sirius e eu?  
– Roslyn vai abandonar? – Lily acenou positivamente com a cabeça, Remus não pareceu surpreso – O Sirius também vai. Mas aposto que terão mais alunos da Grifinória.  
Lily estava abrindo a boca para lhe responder que tinha suas dúvidas quanto a isso, mas foi interrompida quando um braço sendo displicentemente jogado ao redor de seu pescoço a fez saltar no lugar ao ser pega distraída. Não foi surpresa alguma, entretanto, ver quem era o dono tão displicente quando o ato, do membro que causava a separação dela e de seu parceiro de conversa.  
Se Remus Lupin era o sol de um dia frio, o novo participante da cena era como o calor sufocante de um dia de verão, tal como no qual eles se encontravam. Com suas roupas escuras e atitude de estrela do rock, Sirius Black era tão presente quanto um calor de 40 graus.  
– Sabe... Nós estávamos mesmo nos perguntando aonde nossas crianças responsáveis estariam.  
Lily quase riu com o cuidadoso uso do plural em cada pronome na frase dita por Black, como se ele quisesse deixar explícito o quanto ele, por si mesmo, não se preocuparia tanto com a ausência dos dois. Sua apatia deliberada chegava a ser comicamente preocupada.  
Remus, com toda sua sagacidade, não parecia notar isso com tanta facilidade quanto a colega, entretanto.  
– Alguns de nós realmente se preocupam com seus deveres, Sirius. – ele ia respondendo.  
– Se eu cumprir com meus deveres em algum momento da minha vida, as pessoas esperarão que eu os cumpra sempre. - Sirius replicou, um sorriso enviesado no canto do rosto. – E eu não quero viver sob as expectativas de terceiros.  
Lily suspirou a balançou a cabeça, menos de forma desaprovadora e mais em descrença frustrada.  
– Todos conhecemos a sua apatia em relação à opinião de outras pessoas, Black. - ela riu, revirando os olhos. Sirius odiava quando ela fazia isso. – Aonde estão as outras malditas pessoas da Grifinória neste trem?  
– A Max está no nosso vagão - Lily suspirou internamente. Tudo o que ela pedia para Roslyn, todos os anos, era que ela não se sentasse com os marotos durante o retorno à escola – Mas o James está com a Skye.  
Ela poderia ter comemorado, mas imaginou que seria ofensivo e inapropriado, principalmente se ela levasse em conta sua nova resolução de início de ano letivo.  
– E como ele está? – ela não entendeu a preocupação de Remus em relação a integridade física ou aos sentimentos de James, mas ele e Sirius trocaram um olhar tão longo e cheio de significado que a garota se sentiu momentaneamente como uma intrusa.  
– Da mesma maneira que estava antes de sairmos da casa dele.  
– Achei que você fosse passar as férias na França com seus pais, Remus... - Lily sabia que estava sendo indiscreta, mas não pode se impedir de questionar, confusa.  
– Estive com os Potter nas últimas semanas. – era adorável como, para todos, Sirius vinha automaticamente implícito no nome “Potter”. – Houveram... Imprevistos.  
Perguntar qual tipo de imprevisto seria demais até mesmo para ela, portanto, Lily apenas aquiesceu e sorriu um pouco.  
– Eu sabia que você não conseguiria passar muito tempo sem os amores da sua vida, de qualquer forma. – o tom de brincadeira fez com que tanto Sirius quando Remus lhe dessem um pequeno sorriso, porém, ambos olharam para baixo e pareceram deliberadamente convencidos a não fazer qualquer contato visual entre si.  
Após mais alguns segundos de caminhada e um desvio rápido no assunto, Sirius obrigou Remus e Lily a entrarem em uma das cabines pelas quais estavam passando, mesmo que sob os protestos constantes de ambos. Havia apenas duas pessoas ali, e a conversa que fluía baixa entre os dois cessou assim que a porta se abriu.   
Lily sorriu com animação ao ver sua melhor amiga depois de dois meses, e o rosto de Roslyn se iluminou tanto que a reciprocidade era óbvia. Uma série de circunstâncias havia as impedido de se encontrarem durante aquele verão, e isso tornara os dias de Lily muito mais longos do que o normal.   
Claro que elas haviam trocado corujas no mínimo duas vezes por semana para manter a outra atualizada sobre os acontecimentos de suas férias, mas não era a mesma coisa. Os braços de Roslyn a seguraram com força e levaram dois minutos para deixar que Lily se afastasse, e ambas tinham um sorriso no rosto ao encarar a outra.  
Roslyn Max era filha de bruxos importantes no Ministério da Magia, e esse era parte do motivo da separação das duas durante aqueles meses. Os pais dela não acreditavam que fosse prudente deixar sua única filha andando por aí com tudo o que acontecia no mundo bruxo nos últimos tempos e, mesmo que aquilo entristecesse Lily, ela era obrigada a concordar com os pais da amiga.  
– É tão bom estar de volta – Roslyn disse, com um sorriso largo no rosto – Eu juro que realmente tive medo de não me deixarem voltar esse ano. Meu pai não parava de soltar indiretas sobre suas dúvidas em relação à segurança que a escola tinha a oferecer todos os dias.  
Ela afastou uma mecha do cabelo muito cacheado para trás da orelha e suspirou. Roslyn tinha os olhos em um tom muito escuro de castanho e os lábios mais bonitos que Lily já vira na vida. E as pequenas sardas que lhe salpicavam o nariz arrebitado, mesmo apesar da pele olivada, finalizavam a combinação de características mais inesperadas e bonitas possível.  
– Mesmo os seus pais precisam admitir que não corremos nenhum risco em Hogwarts – Remus disse, se sentando no banco de couro ao lado do outro ocupante da cabine, Peter Pettigrew.  
– Bom, quem pode ter certeza de qualquer coisa? – a pergunta de Peter era retórica, mesmo porque nenhum dos outros presentes saberia como responder ao rapaz. O terceiro autoentitulado maroto era franzino e um pouco gordinho, seus cabelos eram mais claros que os de Remus e faziam parecer que ele tinha uma grossa camada de poeira cobrindo sua cabeça ao invés de fios de cabelo.  
Ele também lhe despertava um forte e inexplicável instinto materno. Talvez porque Pettigrew sempre lhe parecera mais inofensivo que todos seus amigos (até mesmo Remus), ou porque ele fosse uma combinação inusitada para completar o círculo de amizades de Sirius Black e James Potter. A única coisa que Lily sabia era que Peter Pettigrew lhe fazia querer preparar chocolate quente e enrola-lo em um cobertor confortável para protegê-lo de todas as maldades do mundo.  
– Não vem com essa – Sirius respondeu ao amigo, não parecendo tão preocupado quanto os outros três – Já falamos sobre isso. Nós temos o Dumbledore!  
Ele pronunciou o nome do professor com certa reverência. Como se ele fosse algum herói enviado à terra com o único objetivo de proteger a todos: como uma espécie de mártir. Pettigrew não pareceu se convencer.  
– Quem garante que o Dumbledore tenha algum poder contra ele?  
Peter não precisou especificar sobre quem estava falando. Na verdade, apenas o uso do pronome fez com que todos na cabine estremecessem da cabeça aos pés e olhassem uns para os outros com expressões preocupadas: ele havia sido quem tocara naquele que fora o assunto da conversa desde o início, mas nenhum deles tivera a audácia de especificar.  
A primeira vez que Lily ouvira falar sobre o tal bruxo fora talvez entre os treze ou quatorze anos, e ele havia se tornado cada vez mais presente desde então. Desde antes de ingressar em Hogwarts ela sabia sobre os bruxos que se acreditavam superiores a aqueles que, como Lily, haviam nascido entre os trouxas. Que acreditavam ser realmente merecedores da magia.  
Mas simplesmente imaginar que alguém poderia chegar ao nível de Lorde Voldemort... Aquilo fazia algo ferver dos pés à cabeça de Lily, se de medo ou de raiva, ela não saberia explicar exatamente.  
– Bom... – Lily parou por um tempo e suspirou, todos os seus amigos a encaravam, esperando – Ele é o Dumbledore. Nós todos sabemos que ele é um dos maiores... O maior bruxo do nosso tempo.  
Apesar de todos parecerem convencidos, ou no mínimo um tanto quando acalentados pelas palavras de Lily, ela mesma não conseguia se animar tanto. Mesmo sabendo que Dumbledore havia vencido o maior bruxo das trevas de todos os tempos e que ele fosse a pessoa mais inteligente que ela conhecesse, tudo o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor dizia o contrário.  
Era simplesmente muito dificil conseguir tirar da cabeça todas as notícias que havia lido em sua casa durante todo o verão. Os bruxos desaparecidos, os ataques a trouxas... As mortes. Mesmo que o calor fosse ainda mais sufocante dentro daquela cabine do que no restante do trem, Lily estremeceu, soltando um longo suspiro desanimado.  
– ... E o meu pai chegava muito tarde quase todos os dias – Roslyn ia dizendo, parecendo ter prendido a atenção dos meninos com suas palavas, mesmo que Lily não tivesse ouvido ao menos uma letra que ela havia dito antes disso.  
– Ele te contou alguma coisa além do que aparece nos jornais?  
Roslyn balançou a cabeça negativamente à pergunta de Remus, e todos imitaram Lily ao soltar longos e pesados suspiros de preocupação.  
– Mas eu os ouvi... – Roslyn parecia muito nervosa, seus ombros estavam tensos e ela olhou para fora da janela, pensativa. – Um dia. Eles acharam que eu estava no jardim, e eu os ouvi conversando sobre uma das mortes. Aparentemente, essa não foi noticiada, porque o Ministério está tentando fazer parecer que eles têm tudo sobre controle, mas eles estavam conversando sobre uma garotinha que tinha acabado de receber a carta de Hogwarts...  
A voz de Roslyn quebrou e ela trincou os dentes, parecendo ser incapaz de continuar. Quase que com um pulo, Lily saiu de seu lugar e se enfiou entre a amiga e Peter, passando os braços ao redor da garota.  
– Aparentemente foi horrível. Mamãe estava falando que nunca tinha visto nada tão horrível... - ela mordeu o lábio inferior e se virou. – E foi na sua vizinhança, Lily.   
Lily arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, surpresa.   
– Meu pai não comentou sobre...  
– Bom, é como eu disse – Roslyn a interrompeu – O Ministério está encobrindo tudo da melhor maneira possível. Acho que nem as autoridades dos trouxas devem estar sabendo de tudo.  
– Os pais do James... – Sirius começou, e todos olharam para ele em expectativa – Bom, eles disseram que os trouxas estão começando a notar também. Que existe alguma coisa errada...  
Os olhares de voltaram novamente para Lily, esperando seu veredicto. A garota se mexeu no lugar e cutucou em uma pulseira em seu punho, pensativa.  
– Bem... Os noticiários estão caóticos. Uma série de acidentes e mortes inexplicáveis, mas eles não conseguem fazer qualquer ligação entre os casos – ela lambeu os lábios, respirando entre dentes - Meu pai é policial, e ele andava muito preocupado. Não queria deixar que eu ou a Petúnia saíssemos sozinhas de casa e...  
– Bom, era de se esperar, não é mesmo? – Remus comentou, ao passo que todos confirmaram com a cabeça – Quero dizer, não iríamos conseguir manter eles afastados disso por muito mais tempo.  
– Os trouxas não são burros – Sirius concordou, o fantasma de um sorriso triste brincando no canto de seu rosto.  
– Ele sabe sobre o que está acontecendo? – Peter o interrompeu, curioso, ao passo que Lily o encarou confusa – O seu pai. Ele sabe o que está acontecendo com... No nosso mundo?  
A garota suspirou. Ela nunca se acostumaria com aquilo, com como a sua família e amigos estavam separados por aquela tênue linha que existia entre seus mundos. Como ela estava separada de sua família por aquela divisão.  
– Superficialmente. Eu não queria que ele se preocupasse sem motivos, e além do mais, não há nada que ele possa fazer, afinal...  
Ela não precisou completar sua sentença para que eles a entendessem.   
Afinal, ele é um trouxa. E se muitos bruxos altamente treinados pelo Ministério da Magia não poderiam fazer nada para deter Voldemort... O que ele poderia?  
Mais alguns minutos se passaram sem que nenhum deles dissesse qualquer palavra. Talvez estivessem muito ocupados com seus próprios pensamentos, ou muito assustados para dizer qualquer coisa em voz alta. De forma atenta, Lily olhou para todos naquela cabine, e sentiu algo apertar dentro de seu peito – aquelas eram algumas das pessoas com as quais ela mais se preocupava em sua vida. Se algo acontecesse a algum deles por conta daquele que se autoentitulava Lorde, ela não saberia dizer se conseguiria lidar com a dor.  
Ela bem sabia como podia deixar o sofrimento lhe consumir quando era forte demais.  
Todos pularam alto quando a porta do vagão se abriu com um estrondo, é um garoto pequeno da Corvinal olhou ao redor, os grandes olhos castanhos vasculhando o local.  
– Me mandaram falar com uma tal Evans – ele deveria ser um segundanista, ou um terceiroanista muito pequeno – Alguma de vocês é a Evans?  
Ele encarou Roslyn e Lily.  
– Eu sou – ela respondeu, confusa. O garoto se limitou a jogar um pedaço de pergaminho meio amassado na mão dela e saiu sem nem ao menos lhe lançar um segundo olhar, como se tivesse mais coisas com as quais se preocupar do que o correio de uma garota da Grifinória que ele nem ao menos conhecia.  
Lily apertou o papel entre as mãos e sentiu algo gelado em seu coração ao reconhecer a letra apertada tão familiar na tinta preta que adornava o bilhete. A mensagem era curta e direta: “Me encontre no carro dos monitores às cinco horas.”  
– Eu posso ir com você, se quiser – Roslyn falou baixinho por cima do ombro de Lily, porque os garotos já pareciam ter se ocupado o suficiente em seu assunto e as estavam ignorando muito educadamente. Ela deveria ter reconhecido a letra com tanta facilidade quanto a própria Lily.  
A ruiva negou com a cabeça e apontou para o final do bilhete com seriedade. Ambas suspiraram.  
“Venha sozinha”, ele dizia.


End file.
